parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elmo's Big Skidoo Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Elmo's Big Skidoo Adventure. *(Elmo's World Theme Song & Title Card) *Elmo: Hello, Everybody!, Elmo's So Glad to See You!, Today is A Skidoo Adventure!, and The Sesame Street Gang and The Characters are Coming Over to See It!, Yay! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Oh!, That Must Be My First Guests! *(Door Opens at The Sesame Street Gang) *Elmo: Hi, Everybody! *Big Bird: Hi, Elmo! *Snuffy: Greetings, Elmo! *Sesame Street Gang: Hello, Elmo! *Elmo: Thanks!, Come On In! *(Doorbell Rings) *Grover: Oh!, Elmo!, I Think It's Your Next Guests! *Elmo: Yeah!, Let's Go See! *(Door Opens at Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, The Winkster, and The Kids) *Elmo: Look!, It's Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, The Winkster, and The Kids!, Hi, Barney! *Barney: Hello There, Elmo! *Baby Bop, BJ, The Winkster, and The Kids: Hi, Elmo! *Elmo: Oh!, Thank You!, Why Don't You Come On Inside! *Baby Bop: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Oh!, More Guests! *(Door Opens at Bear, and His Friends) *Elmo: Oh!, Look!, It's Bear and His Friends from The Big Blue House!, Hi, Bear! *Bear: Hi, Elmo!, It's So Good to See You! *Bear in the Big Blue House Characters: Hello, Elmo! *Elmo: Thank You Very Much!, Come On In! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: (Gasps), Elmo Has More Guests! *(Door Opens at Steve, Blue, and Steve's Gang) *Elmo: Oh!, Look!, It's Steve, Blue, and Steve's Gang!, Hi, Steve! *Steve: Hi, Elmo! *Blue: (Barks Hi, Elmo) *Steve's Gang: Hello, Elmo! *Elmo: Hey!, Thank You!, Join In! *Sidetable: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome, Sidetable! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: More Guests!, Let's See! *(Door Opens at Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar) *Elmo: Oh!, It's Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar!, Hi, Dora! *Dora: Hola, Elmo! *Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar: Hi, Elmo! *Elmo: Thanks, Friends!, You All Can Come In! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Oh!, Elmo Has A Few More Guests! *(Door Opens at Oswald and His Friends) *Elmo: It's Oswald, Weenie, and His Friends!, Hi, Everybody! *Oswald: Hi, Elmo! *Weenie: (Barks Hello) *Oswald's Friends: Hi, Elmo! *Elmo: Thank You!, Elmo's So Happy That You're Here!, Come On In! *Henry: Thanks, Pal! *Elmo: You're Welcome! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Oh!, I Wonder What My Next Guests Are! *(Door Opens at The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets) *Elmo: Oh!, It's The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets!, Hi, Everyone! *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: Hi, Elmo! *Elmo: Thank You!, Come On In! *Tyrone: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome, Tyrone! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Oh!, I Wonder What My Next Guests Are! *(Door Opens at DJ Lance and His Friends) *DJ Lance: Hello, Elmo! *Elmo: Thank You!, DJ Lance!, Come On In! *Muno: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome, Muno! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Oh!, My Last Guests!, What Do You Think They Could Be? *(Door Opens at Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy) *Elmo: (Gasps), It's Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy!, Hi, Friends! *Kai-Lan: Ni Hao, Elmo! *Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy: Hi, Elmo! *Elmo: Thanks, Everyone!, Come On In! *Telly Monster: That's Everyone! *Elmo: Do You Guys Wanna See What Elmo Made? *Sesame Street Gang and Characters: Yeah! *Elmo: Okay!, But First, We Got to Close These Eyes! *(Elmo, Sesame Street Gang, and Characters Closing Their Eyes) *Big Bird: Are They Closed? *Snuffy: Yes, Big Bird! *Big Bird: Okay! *Elmo: Keep Them Closed!, Okay!, Open Your Eyes! *(Elmo, Sesame Street Gang, and Characters Opening Their Eyes) *Elmo: Here It Is!, It's Called..., Wacky Wild World! *Sesame Street Gang and Characters: Wow! *Elmo: See?, It's A Whole Pretend World That Elmo Made! *Big Bird: This is Cardboard Land That Elmo Made! *Elmo: Oh!, This Goes Here!, and Here is A Place Called Bubblopolis! *Grover: Ooh!, and You Made This Clay Desert!, Right, Elmo? *Elmo: (Singing) I Skidoo to The World! *(Elmo Skidooing Into Wacky Wild World) *Ernie: Elmo? *BJ: Where is He? *Elmo: Elmo's in Wacky Wild World! *Big Bird: Elmo Skidooed Into Wacky Wild World!, Do You All Characters Wanna Go Too? *Sesame Street Gang and Characters: Yeah! *Big Bird: Oh!, Great!, Cool! *Bear: Come On! *(Song Starts) *Big Bird: (Singing) Elmo Skidoo We Can Too! *(Song Ends) *(Sesame Street Gang and Characters Skidooing Into Wacky Wild World) *Tutter: We're Here! *Elmo: We're In... *(Song Starts) *Elmo, Sesame Street Gang, and Characters: (Singing) Wacky Wild World!, Wacky Wild World!, Wacky Wild World!, Wacky Wild World! *(Song Ends) *Ojo: We've Got So Much to Explore! *Big Bird: Bubblopolis, The Clay Desert, Puzzle Town, and When We're All Done, This is Our Way Home! *(Picture of Home Blows Away) *Narf: Oh No! *Elmo: Elmo's Got It! *(Elmo Trying to Catch The Picture) *Elmo: Uh..., No!, Elmo Don't! *Baby Bop: Uh-Oh! *Treelo: Our Picture of Home Blew Away! *Googel: Let's Go! *Blue: (Barks) *Mel: We Better Find It! *Elmo: We Need to Get It Back! *(Picture of Home Goes Inside The Castle) *Big Bird: Oh No! *Steve: There Goes The Picture of Our Home! *Balloon Fairy: Hello! *Elmo: Oh!, Hi, There! *Big Bird: Who Are You? *Balloon Fairy: I'm Balloon Fairy! *Elmo: Oh!, Hi, Balloon Fairy! *Herry Monster: We're Looking for Our Picture of Home! *Balloon Fairy: Well, I Know How You Can Find It! *Steve: You Do? *Balloon Fairy: Yep!, To Find Your Picture of Home, You Need to Go On, An Adventure! *Elmo: Ooh!, An Adventure! *Big Bird: Great! *Muno: We're Ready! *Balloon Fairy: Great!, Here!, Take This Wand!, Use It to Collect The 4 Magic Letters of The Alphabet Hidden Through Out This World! *Steve: The 4 Magic Letters!, Hey!, It's Kind of Like Finding Clues! *Cookie Monster: Yeah! *Balloon Fairy: Now On With The Adventure! *Elmo: On With The Adventure! *(Elmo Pushes The Gate) *Elmo: Um..., This Gate is Locked! *Boots: How Do We Get Through? *Balloon Fairy: To Open The Gate, Repeat The Magic Words After Me!, Hoopity, Woopity, Wappity, Wap!, Giant Gate, Open Up! *Big Bird: Ready? *Elmo, Sesame Street Gang, and Characters: Hoopity, Woopity, Wappity, Wap!, Giant Gate, Open Up! *(Gate Opens) *Balloon Fairy: Off You Go On Your Adventure!, Good Luck! *Henry: Thanks, Balloon..., Fairy! *Elmo: Well, Adventures, Onward! *(Song Starts) *Elmo: (Singing) We'll Find Our Home!, But We Don't Know Where! *Big Bird: (Singing) 4 Magic Letters Will Get Us There! *Elmo: (Singing) Wacky Wild World! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: Let Elmo Know If You See Any of The Magic Letters!, Okay? *Pablo: (Gasps), Hey!, Look!, I See A Letter! *Elmo: What?, You See A Letter? *Big Bird: Where? *Linny: Right There!, It's The Letter M! *Elmo: There It Is!, The Letter..., M! *Big Bird: Come On! *DJ Lance: Whoa!, Watch Out, Big Bird! *Kai-Lan: The River! *Big Bird: Uh-Oh! *Elmo: The River!, We Need A Boat to Get to That Letter! *Big Bird: Which of These Things Would Make The Best Boat to Get Across The River? *Wubbzy: The Bowl! *Elmo: The Bowl? *Snuffy: Yeah!, Great Thinking! *(Elmo Pushes The Bowl Into The River) *Big Bird: All Aboard! *Elmo: To The M! *Bert: Row With Us! *Big Bird: Ready? *Elmo, Sesame Street Gang, and Characters: Ready! *Elmo: And..., Row!, Row!, Row! *Baby Bear: (Gasps), We Did It! *Count Von Count: Our First Magic Letter! *Elmo: The Letter M! *Big Bird: M!, Like For, Monsters! *Elmo: So, We Need 4 Magic Letters All Together!, and We Have 1! *Snuffy: That's..., 1, 2, 3 More We Still Need to Find! *Big Bird: On With The Adventure! *Elmo: To Find Home! *(Song Starts) *Elmo, Sesame Street Gang, and Characters: (Singing) Wacky Wild World!, Wacky Wild World!, Wacky Wild World!, Wacky Wild World! *(Song Ends) *Gabi: Hey!, Bubbles! *Elmo: We're in Bubblopolis! *Narf: Hey!, Look!, I See Another Letter! *Elmo: Huh?, Oh!, Our Second Magic Letter! *Big Bird: Let's Get It! *BJ: Oh No!, How are We Supposed to Get It With This Pit in The Way? *Bubbly: Hi! *Elmo: Oh!, Hi! *Bubbly: I'm Bubbly!, I Can Help You Get Across The Pit!, Here You Go! *(Bubbly Blows A Big Bubble) *Barney: We're In The Bubble! *The Winkster and The Kids: Wow! *Pip: This is Amazing! *Steve: Whoa!, Oh No!, But How Do We Get Over There? *Bubbly: You Need Someone to Blow on The Bubble! *Elmo: Of Course!, Thanks, Bubbly! *Big Bird: Will You Blow The Bubble, (Blows), So We Can Get to The Other Side? *Ojo: Yeah! *Elmo: You Will?, Great! *Big Bird: Okay!, Start Blowing! *(Elmo, Sesame Street Gang, and Characters Blowing The Bubble) *Elmo: Yeah!, That's It!, Okay!, Keep Blowing! *(Elmo, Sesame Street Gang, and Characters Blowingj *Steve: Blow It Again! *(Elmo, Sesame Street Gang, and Characters Blowing) *Googel: That's Great!, Keep Blowing! *(Elmo, Sesame Street Gang, and Characters Blowing) *Big Bird: We're Almost There! *Steve: And..., We're Here! *Elmo, Sesame Street Gang, and Characters: (Cheering) *Elmo: Great Bubble Blowing! *Treelo: And Here's Our Second Magic Letter! *Barney: The Letter E! *Elmo: Hey!, Elmo's Name Begins With The Letter E! Category:Elmo's World spoofs Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:AlexBrattenRockz Category:2019 Category:Transcripts